Another Well
by Spiderfrass
Summary: Samantha, a collage student, falls into an old well in the forest behind her home. Guess where it leads. This is a potential romance, with plenty of action and humor thrown in.
1. Another Well: Chapter 1slightly revised

Author Note: Yep, this is my first posted attempt at fan fiction, and I hope I will become good at it. I'm working on the second chapter of this one right now. I hope I get a good response. The rating is subject to change, but I'm not real sure which direction I want this plot to take. I like to write free of obligations so to speak. ^.^ Well, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't catch, I'm working on making things better as far as mistakes and improving the "look" of the story. I wish you could edit the document text directly from FF.net. Does anyone know how to get it to leave the three trailing dots in when its uploaded, it keeps taking out my indents too.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. Me ain't got no money, and you can't have my Peanut Butter. So don't sue!  
  
*~Spider~*  
  
Another Well  
  
Outside Kaede's house, Kogome looked up at the sky. "How pretty the stars are here," she thought. "How bright they are without the lights of Tokyo to distract the eye". She missed home though. Thinking about home got her thinking about all the makeup work waiting for her there. 'Hmm, maybe its time to make a run for it.' she thought as she straightened her fuku before standing, casting a sneaky look around. Without really thinking about it, she comely began to gather her things into her backpack, pushing her long black hair back over her shoulder. Kaede, who was apparently off visiting some sick villager or another, would figure things out when she noticed her stuff missing. If only she knew where Inu Yasha was, roosting like a rather large, fanged white squirrel.oh well, she could always yell, "sit" and run.  
  
Meanwhile the "fanged white squirrel" happened to be "roosting" in a tree with a view of the well, knowing that it had been a while since "The Wench" had made another attempt to run out on him. Why must she always try fleeing from where he knew her REAL responsibility lay? The quicker they found the pieces of that damned jewel the quicker she could go back to that stupid school of hers. Why did she think this "school" was so important anyway? Surely it was better to stay and travel with him and the others. Didn't she feel at least GUILTY for how often she ran off leaving them all to wait for her until he got fed up and went to drag her back where she belonged? "Feh, GIRLS." He said, jerking his clothes into alignment as he lifted his leg over to sit up on the branch as he smelled the girl of his annoyance coming close.  
  
'Almost there.wow, he usually catches me by.damn' thought Kagome as the demon dog himself dropped from high in the trees. "Freeze bitch" Kagome, stunned, asked, "Where did u learn that phrase?" "Sota, TV. Where do you think YOUR going huh?" "Gotta tell him to lay off with the modern education,." grumbled Kagome, cursing her little brother's fascination with his newfound hero. 'This time she isn't going to get off so easy, damn it.' If only he could find a way to keep her from saying.ah ha! Thought Inuyasha. Marveling at his own brilliance, Inuyasha held his arms open. "Ok, but you have to give me a hug goodbye first" said Inu, smileing his most brilliant "conniving, who? ME?" smile. Kagome gaped at this display of cowarprative affection, so surprised was she that she didn't even catch onto the trap until it was sprung. Kagome walked into Inuyasha's embrace. By the time she realized her mistake, she was already being flown through the air back to Kaede's as InuYasha's hair whipped into her eyes and mouth, she sputtered in annoyance. " Sit me, and you go down too bitch"  
  
*~An Ocean Away~*  
  
"DAMN!" A blond head disappeared over the side of a hill. "WHY AM I SO FREAK'N CLUMBSEY?!?!" Standing up and brushing off the back of her dark Blue Jeans, which also happened to be her favorites, Samantha spied a what she had come all the way out into the forest in the middle of nowhere to find. The old well that she hadn't been to see for years. Nothing was left of it except three sides of crumbling stone set deeply into the side of a hill, a shallow spring ran out over and under the collapsed remains of the fourth wall. It was just as she had left it. This used to be her favorite spot when she was a child, she always felt like she had just missed something magic when she got there, and she would miss it again when she left. That had been part of her motivation for spending so much time there reading, drawing, and just enjoying the forest. "Perfect, Its gorgeous!" Holding up her camera and checking the light reading, Samantha marveled at her timing, she had caught the sun angling through the autumn leaves, onto the clear water and gray stone, as bright red leaves drifted down from a Maple tree above to float along on the sparkling, peaceful water. "This will definitely get me an A, that old man flips for good landscapes"  
  
Samantha was home for a few weeks for her thanksgiving break and was out taking pictures for her collage photography class. Checking the laces on her heavy brown ankle boots, she climbed up to the right of the well to get a new angel, hoping to catch the full effect of lowering sun coming through the branches to shine on the well. Taking off her red duster, the red and dark blue striped shirt she had on underneath being plenty warm enough, she laid it across her black backpack she had laid down at the top of the well before accidentally sliding down the side of the hill beside the well.  
  
"One more roll and I'll be done"  
  
As she dug in her backpack for another roll of film, a small, timid woodland creature crept out from the underbrush.and ran up and started screeching at her. "Ahhh! Whattheheck! It's a.. white squirrel?" "Chitterchitterchitter" said the squirrel. Quickly digging through her backpack, she fished for something to give the crazy white squirrel. Unfortunately, all she had was a pack of ramen she had bought before she left campus and forgot to remove from her pack. "Well, its not nut flavor, but I guess chicken will do. You look more like a meat eater to me anyway." She said as she opened the pack of ramen to throw a few of the dried noodles to the squirrel. "HEY! This would make a great shot! Bet nobody has seen a white squirrel in GEORGIA before!" She said as she quickly finished loading the film into the camera. Climbing up the side of the well, she got to the top and threw some more noodles to the squirrel, aiming so they landed where she wanted the squirrel to be in the shot. The squirrel quickly scampered on its fuzzy little white claws to the new pile of noodles. Taking almost half the roll of film experimenting with light and camera angels, she leaned forward to get a more downward shot. While she watched though the lens, she noticed that the squirrel was finishing its last noodle. "Ahhhh!" a second shriek split the quiet of falling dusk as the squirrel, pissed because it was out of noodles, ran up the side of the well, coming straight for Samantha. Who, due to her precarious position, tipped over into the well trying to get away from the noodle-crazed squirrel. As she felt herself begin to slip over the edge, she searched for something to catch herself on to stop her fall, but all she caught was her backpack.  
  
"Nononouhoh. AHHHHHH!" she yelled as she fell, seeing the weird white squirrel peaking over the edge and chittering at her, her blue pale blue eyes wide, staring into its odd yellow ones as she waited to hit the cold water and hard, leaf mold covered bottom of the old well. 


	2. Another Well: Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTE: Well, sorry it took longer than expected for me to get back into my writing groove. But here is the second chapter, and I hope to have the third up VERY soon. If there are any mistakes, blame Carrie-BOO for not getting her butt back online soon enough to do the editing for me. Love you anyway though BOO. DISCLAMER: Same as Chapter 1.  
  
*~Spider~*  
  
The cold water and hard impact of the bottom of the well never came. Instead, a blue light with what looked like stars and motes of sunlit dust surrounded her. And her fall was slowed somehow, as though she were actually floating in the light, drifting and floating down like she had fallen into a really deep swimming pool. 'What the hell? What IS this? Ohmygod, I must have DIED! But were is the bright white light and all that other shit you hear people talk about?'  
  
THA-THUMP  
  
"Ahh! Ouch!"  
  
Having just hit a dirt floor, decidedly better than cold water and stone, Samantha looked around. She wasn't able to see much, because there was very little light. She could feel the rocks and dirt beneath her hand and through the material of her jeans. She noticed that the strap of her backpack was still clenched in her left hand and she looped her arms through the straps with a practiced motion, hoping she hadn't broken her CD player in the fall. She also found the camera she had been holding when she fell. Remembering the cause of her plummet to the bottom of this pit, she cursed squirrel kind everywhere. Cautiously, she looked up registering the fact that she could see a faint glow and what must be stars from her position at the bottom of some sort of pit. Reaching out a hand, she felt along the wooden walls around her, as she ran her hands along the sides she could feel vines and that the boards that made up the walls were uneven but stable.  
  
'Hey! I can climb this! Where the heck am I? I must have fallen through the bottom of the well. But that's impossible; the bottom of the well is fully exposed. Oh well, I guess I can figure that out better once I get out. Mom's probably pissed. I must have hit my head when I fell and passed out. That's funny, my head doesn't even hurt, my face does though, must have landed on my nose. I wonder why no one has come looking for me.' Walking along the sides, she felt her foot kick something that shifted beneath it. Looking down, she found that it appeared to be a bone of some sort. She didn't think this was all that unusual because the fields surrounding the forest that the well was in had been a cow pasture for a long time and she was always finding skeletons around that she assumed must have belonged to cattle that had died there for one reason or another. Getting her first hand hold, she lifted her foot and felt for a hold for her left toe, and lifted her right to do the same. Never having been much of a wall climber, of course this wasn't an easy task, she accomplished similar feats, but always with ropes to support and catch her if she fell. But the distance wasn't all that high, so as she pulled herself over the edge she wasn't even breathing very hard. Taking her fist look around the landscape surrounding her, she froze. This wasn't the forest she knew!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha was pissed, instead of sitting him like she usually did, due to the fact that he wasn't putting her down long enough to do so, she had reached up and pinched his fuzzy little white triangle of an ear. "Ouch! Bitch!" Inuyasha cursed as he flicked the delicate appendage away from Kagome's harsh little fingers. "Well, if you'd LET ME GO I'd stop!" She yelled as close to Inuyasha's ear as possible, making both ears lay back against his head in an effort to preserve his hearing. Kagome was now struggling in his arms like a little wild cat, even though if she were honest with herself, she would have to admit that being held in Inuyasha's arms wasn't altogether such a BAD thing. Finally they reached Kaede's house, after one of Inuyasha's mad, tree- hopping dashes through the forest. Sitting a breatheless and unstable from all the learching of her stomach from the high altitude tree-hopping Kagome down, he heard her take in a deep breath to begin a long sting of sits that would have his offspring hitting the ground for generations, he quickly grabbed the back of Kagome's skirt. "Ha, you "sit" me, your skirt comes down too. And I'm not letting go. Ha ha, and I'm SURE Miroku is around her SOMEWHERE" "YOU! Let me GO! SANGO, HELP! INUYASHA HAS TURNED PERVERT!" Kagome screamed making Inuyasha lay back his sensitive ears yet again. Kagome Started yanking on the material of her skirt caught in his claws, hearing little rips she stopped in favor of just batting poor Inuyasha about the ears. Apparently, Sango was off somewhere out of hearing range of Kagome, despite her voice being plenty loud enough to make Inuyasha's eyes cross. Kagome was red-faced and her black hair was sticking out in all directions, reflecting her anger and frustration. Inuyasha thought she was beautiful. Getting even angrier because she could see his big gold eyes gleaming at her through the darkness in amusement, she said "FINE! It's not like your going to see anything you having seen while peeping at me anyway!" as she grabbed the front left hank of his silver hair which looked light blue in the moon light and pulled. Inuyasha's eyes were steadily widening at this, he had just opened his mouth wide to protest, exposing his little white fangs when Kagome set loose that string of dreaded "sits" she'd been holding back. "SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITS" Down went Inuyasha, down went the skirt. She stepped out of her skirt and stomped away with her hands fisted at her sides, leaving the dark green material in Iuyasha's stunned grasp. Kagome passed an equally stunned Miroku, who was just coming out of Kaede's door way as Kagome entered. As she passed him, she noticed his wide gaze slip downward and slapped him for good measure, promising in her mind more drastic repercussions if he dared. And Miruko being Miruko, of course, dared. SMACKSMACKTHWACK. Kagome slapped Miruko once on the hand, again on the cheek, and once on the head, knocking him to the ground where he faced a strangely grinning Inuyasha. "Heh heh, white. But I knew that already." was all he said. Miruko just wondered if maybe he had hit the ground a little too hard this time. 


End file.
